CIVIL WAR
by nakami11
Summary: HP Kuroko tidak mau berhenti berdering, kolom pemberitahuan menampilkan#TeamLaskarKostan berkali-kali. Pertempuran sengit sedang terjadi. Siapa yang menang ya? AkaKuro / HaremKuro


Pria bersurai biru langit melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Hampir saja ia sepenuhnya terlelap, terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar. Pria itu menutup telinganya dengan bantal, tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu kamar. Bukannya berhenti, ketukan malah makin kencang. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan berjalan lunglai untuk menghentikan ketukan yang tidak tahu diri.

Dengan tampang dan seragam yang berantakan ia menatap sesosok pria yang telah mengganggu tidur siangnya dengan datar, seperti biasanya.

"Kurokocchi, Boleh aku pinjam pemanas air ssu?"pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya memohon dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

 **CIVIL WAR**

 **Disclaimer Fujimak** **i** **Tadatoshi**

 **Civil War by Nakami~**

 **Genre: One shot, Comedy, Romance tapi begitulah (?)**

 **Di dedikasikan (?)/g. Untuk Sarah pemberi ide dan Kakak Author Hanyo4 yang udah bantu beta:''D**

 **Dan kawan kawan 7aimzQ –ku apala yang nista maaf belum bisa nulis Mikayuu**

 **WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), ABSURD ,** _ **tulisan**_ _ **miring**_ **artinya flashback (y), Brothership of MayuKuro, Akashi adalah teman sekelas Mayuzumi(y), perubahan fakta untuk demi kelangsungan cerita, Latar dimana aja sesuai bayangan kalian.**

 **ENJOY!**

" _Jadi_ _,_ _tahun kemarin Mayuzumi_ _melanjutkan_ _sekolah dimana?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut biru langit_

" _Dikota besar, biar gak tinggal di hutan terus," jawab wanita berambut abu dengan santai "Ya, tapi sebenarnya aku agak ragu sih, anak SMA udah dilepas gitu, pergaulannya gimana ya." tiba tiba nada bicaranya berubah menjadi khawatir_

 _Wanita berambut biru diam sebentar "Ah—apa Tetsuya disekolahin di_ _sana aja ya?"_

 _Ekspresi sang lawan berubah._ _"Nah, kalau ada Tetsuya, kayaknya anakku gak akan kebawa nakal deh."_

" _Iya. Lagian kalau sekolah di hutan terus, kapan mau majunya? Yaudah deh, aku suruh Tetsuya lanjut ke sekolah Mayuzumi aja. Lumayan, biar bisa deket sama sepupu."_ _jawabnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Ingatan tentang ibu dan tantenya melakukan negosiasi terlintas di pikirannya.

Kuroko menyandarkan punggungnya yang tak pegal ke pojok tembok kamarnya yang berukuran 3x2,5. Sekarang ia harus rela tinggal seorang diri.

Penderitaan Kuroko yang baru saja memulai kehidupannya sebagai anak kost di tahun pertama SMA tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia harus mencoba sedikit lebih sabar menghadapi berbagai macam karakter dari teman satu kost-nya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit bersyukur bisa dekat dengan si saudara jauh, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Karena di kost-an ini, yang terlihat paling normal hanya Kuroko dan Mayuzumi. Kuroko mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di dekatnya. Melihat lihat kabar berita yang ada di akun media sosial.

 _Scroll_

 _Scroll_

 _Scroll_

' **LIME'**

 _Handphone_ nya berdering, Kuroko melirik kolom tanda pemberitahuan masuk. Sontak matanya terbelalak saat melihat isi pemberitahuan.

' invited you to a group.'

Kuroko melirik ke arah nama grup 'Laskar Kostan', ia langsung menghembuskan nafas berat. Setelah melihat para tetangga yang begitu berisik, sekarang ketenangannya di dunia maya juga akan terusik. Dengan berat hati Kuroko memilih pilihan _join._

'Kuroko Tetsuya joined the group.'

Hening...

Kuroko kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini nafas lega. Setidaknya di media sosial , mereka tidak akan mengusik hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Awan kelabu menggantikan warna cerah secara paksa. Orang orang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh sebelum hujan mengguyur seisi kota. Pengguna kendaraan roda dua mempercepat kecepatannya agar lekas sampai di tempat tujuan. Kondisi tersebut sama dengan kondisi Kuroko yang harus kebut kebutan secara terpaksa. Terlebih lagi, ia sedang dititipkan oleh Mayuzumi kepada teman sekelasnya, Akashi Seijuurou untuk mengantar sepupunya pulang.

"Pegangan Tetsuya." titah Akashi kepada orang yang sedang ia beri tumpangan.

Tidak ada respon

"Tetsuya? Apa kau mendengarku? Aku sedang mengebut, tolong pegangan." tutur Akashi sekali lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya, dan aku sudah pegangan ke jok motor sekarang." jawab Kuroko santai.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, modusnya gagal. Adik kelasnya yang satu ini sungguh susah didekati. Biasanya jika ia menyuruh adik kelas lain untuk berpegangan, tangannya langsung melingkar dengan indah di pinggang Akashi.

Tiba-tiba rambut biru mendekat ke arah Akashi "Akashi-kun, bisa tidak kecepatannya diperlambat? Aku pusing."

Akashi kaget "Apa?"

"Kecepatannya diperlambat, aku pusing!"ulang Kuroko

"ADA YANG MEN _JAMBRET_ ORANG ASING?" Akashi sontak memperlambat laju motornya, kemudian berhenti di dekat telepon umum.

Kuroko hanya kebingungan saat kecepatan motor Akashi semakin menurun sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan halte bus "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melepas helm dan jaket kulitnya

"Mana _jambret_ nya?"

"Gak ada."

"..."

Rintik rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan, Akashi merasa bersalah karena salah mendengar pernyataan Kuroko sehingga pria mungil tersebut harus berteduh di tengah dinginnya hujan.

"Tetsuya, pakai jaketku dulu."ujar Akashi kepada Kuroko yang sedang menggosok kedua tangannya.

Kuroko menerima jaket yang disodorkan.

Hening

Keduanya canggung.

"Akashi-kun," suara Kuroko memecah disebut namanya menoleh dengan sangat senang, jarang jarang Kuroko membuka percakapan."Ini apa?" tanya Kuroko

Akashi diam membatu saat melihat benda yang disodorkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi leher. Tubuhnya menggigil sejak tadi. Ia mencari _handphone_ yang ia taruh tidak jauh dari bantal. Jarinya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, mencari kontak yang akan dihubungi.

Nada sambung.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya kalau langsung menyerah dalam satu panggilan. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia mencoba menelepon ibunya.

Nada sambung.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Nah sekarang aku sudah benar benar dibuang…" lirih Kuroko. Flu nya semakin parah sejak ia hujan-hujanan bersama kakak kelasnya yang memiliki mata beda warna dengan surai merah menyala, Akashi Seijuurou.

Matanya menutup, mencoba untuk kembali tidur dengan mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya. Saat kesadarannya hampir hilang, telepon berdering.

"Ibu? Ini Tetsu—"ujar Kuroko

Wanita paruh baya diseberang mengabaikan perkataannya "Tetsuya... Anak ibu tersayang. Utututu."

"Ibu…"

"Adududu, anak ibu kenapa? Kok suaranya aneh?" nada bicara berubah cemas

Kuroko mengurut pucuk hidungnya menghilangkan sedikit pusing di kepala, niatnya menghilangkan sakit malah tambah sakit. "Bu, tolong izinkan aku dulu untuk hari ini. Aku flu berat. Besok pasti masuk."

Suara ribut ribut terdengar dari lawan bicara "Utututu, kasian anak ibu. Istirahat ya, nanti ibu izinkan."

Sambungan telepon diputus.

"Udah. Gitu aja?" tanya Kuroko "Aku benar benar dibuang." Kuroko mengambil segelas air dan kotak P3K untuk mencari obat penurun panas.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, baru sadar bahwa matahari sudah tinggi. Ia langsung meraih telepon genggamnya untuk mengecek jam.

'09.15 AM'

Tangannya berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh "Aku sudah sedikit baikan, setidaknya obat yang kuminum semalam berfungsi."

Ia kembali menarik selimutnya, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur, tapi perut kosong membuat Kuroko membatalkan tidurnya.

"Aku lapar."

Pria bersurai biru langit kembali mengambil telepon genggamnya, mencari kontak yang dapat dihubungi. Lebih tepatnya, mencari kontak restoran yang mempunyai sistem _delivery order_. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli makanan cepat saji atau tidak, yang penting makan dan minum obat. Berharap demamnya hilang agar besok bisa masuk sekolah.

Jari jarinya yang sedang menjelajahi kontak telepon berhenti pada salah satu restoran terdekat dengan menu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memesan.

Pemesanan selesai.

Mata birunya menjelajahi kondisi kamarnya yang sangat berantakan, ditambah tumpukan tas yang tidak terpakai disamping meja belajarnya semakin bertambah, tatapan beralih ke tumpukan buku di sampingnya. Meja belajar pemuda biru itu penuh dengan kertas kertas pengingat tugas "Sabarlah tugas, nanti sore kita kencan sampai matahari tak terlihat. Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat dengan tenang."

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu diketuk.

Kuroko melepas _earphone_ yang sedang dipakai, meletakkan pena dan bukunya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Yo, Tetsu."pemuda berkulit _tan_ menyapanya dari balik pintu.

Kuroko masih berwajah datar "Aomine-kun."

"Mau ikut belajar bersama di balkon? Aku akan ajak Kise juga." tanya Aomine

Kuroko menoleh ke arah tumpukan tugasnya , kemudian ia mengangguk. "Boleh, sepertinya aku perlu bantuan."

Pemuda surai langit itu lalu mengambil beberapa tugas yang harus segera ia kumpulkan dalam waktu dekat di meja sampai di balkon, Kise sedang mengotak atik telepon genggamnya, sementara Aomine berkutat dengan soal yang sedang ia kerjakan sambil menggerutu.

Pemuda berambut kuning melirik ketika ia menyadari Kuroko sudah bergabung di balkon"Kurokocchi! Kenapa tadi tidak masuk ssu?"

"Flu ku bertambah parah, Kise-kun." Jawabnya pelan, sambil berkutat mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Cepat sembuh Kurokocchi!" ujar Kise dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya "Nah, Aominecchi sedang apa sekarang?"

Aomine menoleh kesal "Hei Kise, bukannya kau bisa lihat? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas." Jawabnya singkat "Guru macam apa yang memberi tugas sebanyak ini, tugas ini sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan dan juga—" Aomine melanjutkan gerutunya.

Kise menghembuskan nafas berat "Hah… malam ini kalian benar benar sibuk ya? Padahal aku ingin karaoke."

Hening.

"Aku ingin karaoke." ulang Kise sekali lagi

Hening.

"Karaoke ayolahh _ssu_!"

Kuroko menyodorkan laptopnya. "Silahkan pakai laptopku untuk membuka karaoke di youtube Kise-kun. Maaf, kami sibuk tidak bisa pergi karaoke."solusi yang tepat untuk memberhentikan rengekan tetangganya.

Kuroko dan Aomine sebenarnya bersyukur dengan suara Kise yang lumayan bagus saat karaoke. Jika saja suaranya sama seperti sikapnya, mengganggu, mungkin penghuni kost-an ini hanya Kise seorang diri. Setidaknya Kise masih bisa memberi hiburan berupa nyanyian tiap malam.

Tidak ada perubahan situasi sampai Kuroko merasa ngantuk, saat pemuda biru sudah merasa matanya berat, ia selalu teringat kata kata dokter _"Obat flu efek sampingnya ngantuk. Kalau habis minum obat ngerasa ngantuk, jangan di lawan, langsung tidur aja."_ Tugas yang ia kerjakan belum sepenuhnya selesai. Kuroko sudah berniat untuk menyetel alarm dini hari, agar bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan damai.

Kuroko membereskan alat tulisnya, mata biru sempat melirik sebentar ke arah kamar sepupunya, lampu dimatikan tanda penghuninya sudah tidur "Chihiro- _nii,_ Aomine- _kun,_ Kise- _kun_ aku akan tidur duluan."

"Kurokocchi, ini laptopnya terimakasih _ssu_ _._.." tutur Kise yang telah beralih perhatian ke telepon genggamnya lagi.

Kuroko menerima laptopnya, kemudian mengunci pintu kamar. Meninggalkan kedua tetangganya di balkon. Sepasang mata biru langit melirik ke arah tas sekolah yang berwarna cokelat, ia harus membereskan buku untuk dibawa ke sekolah besok. Tangannya mulai menyortir, beberapa buku dari dalam tas untuk dikeluarkan, diganti dengan pelajaran esok hari. Tak lupa memasukkan laptop. Setelah semua buku dimasukkan, Kuroko kembali mengecek.

Pikirannya terfokus pada buku yang harus dibawanya besok, sampai dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berjalan di atas tangannya. Kuroko diam sebentar, melirik ke arah tas. Tidak terlihat secara jelas, jenis binatang yang hinggap di atas tasnya, karena warnanya yang sama persis. Sehingga Kuroko harus mendekati wajahnya dan sadar

"TIDAK! ADA KECOA! KECOA!" Kuroko sontak berlari ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tak kunjung terbuka. Panik membuat Kuroko lupa, ia baru saja menguncinya. "ADA KECOA!" Kuroko berusaha membuka kunci kamarnya, namun ia kalah cepat dengan serangga kecil berwarna cokelat dengan antena cukup panjang yang sudah memasuki _zone_ nya. (baca: _boss mode_ / terbang) "UWAAA AOMINE- _KUN_ ADA KECOA!"

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Kuroko lari keluar, badannya ia goyang-goyangkan semua. Takut hewan mungil yang sudah memasuki _zone_ -nya ternyata nempel di punggung. Aomine dan Kise diam, masih menyaksikan perbedaan karakter Kuroko Tetsuya dari yang biasa mereka lihat sehari hari. Aomine diam diam menyaksikan dengan pikiran laknatnya yang mulai bekerja. Seorang _uke_ yang sangat imut sedang bergoyang-goyang di hadapannya. Sekali lagi , di hadapannya. Ini harus diabadikan. Telepon genggam diam-diam diambil dari kantung celana perlahan.

"Em… Kurokocchi kenapa ssu?" tanya Kise yang tentu saja kebingungan.

Aomine diam dengan postur sedang berpikir dan tangan mulai menyiapkan kamera "Mungkin kerasukan arwah goyang Ka*awang."

"Seram ssu! Aominecchi lindungi aku dari Kurokocchi yang sedag kesurupan! iabisa membuat imanku melemah!" Kise berusaha menyembunyikan badannya di balik tubuh Aomine yang besar..

Kuroko mendengar semua itu, tentu saja ia berhenti bergoyang. Pria dengan kedua mata indah berwarna biru langit memicing tak suka. "Aku tidak kesurupan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun!"

Biru gelap dan kuning terang hanya _melongo._

"Beneran, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise untuk memastikan

Aomine langsung mematikan rekaman.

"Iya."

"Terus kenapa _joget-joget_?" Aomine balik bertanya

Wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi merah padam, tanda sebentar lagi pemuda tersebut akan meledak "AKU SUDAH BERTERIAK MEMINTA TOLONG PADA KALIAN. APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGARKU?!"

Kedua lelaki dihadapannya menggeleng tanpa tatapan bersalah.

"Masuklah ke dalam kamarku! Lihat sendiri permasalahannya. "pinta Kuroko.

Kise menengok sedikit ke arah kamar Kuroko, tidak ada orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Jadi, masalah apa yang harus diselesaikan? Dengan santai dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko. Kuroko yang sudah kesal, mengunci pintu kamar dari luar. Kise yang tak tahu apa apa, hanya bersikap seperti biasa. Aomine dimana? Di luar , mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _ssu_?" teriak Kise dari dalam.

"Kise-kun lihat tumpukan buku dan tas cokelat? Coba acak acak kamarku dibagian sana."jawab Kuroko

Kise terdiam, jadi ia datang untuk mengacak acak kamar _kouhai_ nya? Lalu, apa masalahnya? Bukannya mengacak acak kamar hanya akan menambah masalah baru?

"Beneran nih?" tanya Kise untuk memastikan

"Benar, silakan acak acak sesuka Kise-kun!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise menendang tas cokelat milik Kuroko, mengobraik abrik meja, menggoyang goyangkan tumpukan buku agar semua jatuh, dan _VOILA_! Mata kuning terang miliknya menangkap sosok cokelat dengan antena yang cukup panjang yang muncul dari sela sela buku yang telah jatuh akibat guncangan Kise.

"Gila gila gila!"ujar Kise dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Makhluk laknat bernama kecoa itu mulai bergerak mendekati Kise. "Anjaaaaaaaay" Kise panik. Sedikit demi sedikit bergerak menjauhi kecoa.

Karena mendengar Kise mulai panik, kecoa tidak tanggung tanggung dalam menakut-nakutinya. Hewan itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan masuk lagi ke dalam _zone_ -nya.

"TSADEEEEST!" teriak Kise sambil berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Berusaha membuka pintu, namun Kuroko sudah menguncinya dari luar sejak tadi. "KUROKOCCHI! TOLONGIN AKU _SSU!_ "teriak Kise sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar _kouhai_ -nya.

Sedangkan di luar, Aomine hanya bengong membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kuroko hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Masih tidak mau membukakan pintu untuk Kise. "Tangkap dia, Kise-kun!" teriak Kuroko.

"AOMINECCHI BANTUIN DONG! TOLONG TANGKAP, AOMINECCHI!"Kise berteriak dari dalam.

Aomine garuk-garuk kepala. Tangan kekarnya menangkap pinggang mungil milik sang adik kelas bersurai biru langit. "UDAH DITANGKEP NIH!"

Kuroko yang badannya mulai terangkat dari tanah dengan penuh tenaga mencoba melepas pelukan Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine masih _ditangkap, malah dilepas. Ada apa sih?_ pikirnya.

Akhirnya, atas segala kerendahan hati yang Kuroko Tetsuya punya, dan dengan segala keikhlasannya, ia membuka pintu kamar yang sedari tadi dikunci.

Kise keluar setengah berlari, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang Aomine seratus persen yakin kalau di kamar Kuroko ada arwah goyang K*rawang.

"Bagaimana Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko

Kise masih mengontrol pernafasannya, "Suruh Aominecchi aja tuh!"

"Tolong tangkepin, Aomine-kun…. _"_ pinta Kuroko dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa? Nangkep apa? Aku pinter nangkep nangkep nih, apalagi _nangkep_ hati cewek." tutur Aomine sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Kecoa, Aomine-kun."

Kalo nangkep mai _-chan_ mau.

Kalo nangkep Kuroko juga Aomine gak bakal nolak.

Tapi kalo nangkep kecoa,

Mikir-mikir dulu deh…

Lenggang sejenak, Aomine diam bergeming.

Akibat dari keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta menoleh ke arah yang bersangkutan. "Aominecchi… jangan-jangan takut juga sama kecoa?"

Kesadaran Aomine kembali penuh "Ya, eng—git—eng—ya engga tuh."

Kuroko memicingkan matanya "Takut mahtakut aja. _._ Mending jujur, daripada nyesel."

"Coba minta bantuan ke Om Reo ya. Berani gak dia." tutur Kise.

Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, alis birunya bertaut "Om Reo?"

"Oh—Kurokocchi belum tau ya? Om Reo emang jarang keluar kamar. Ini yang kamarnya deket sama Mayuzumi-san. Kerjaannya bikin game 'tahu segitiga sama kaki gitu'. Gatau juga sih, beneran apa bohongan. Cek aja laskar kost-an coba." Jelas si kuning.

Kuroko mengambil telepon genggamnya dari kantung celana dan langsung mengecek group kost-annya.

Chatnya penuh dengan spam oleh 'Muhammad Reo'

" _Waaa ada apa ribut ribut diluar?"_

" _Pertandingan antara kecoa sama laskar kostan yha. \m/"_

" _Asik nih"_

" _Maaf gak bisa join ya."_

" _Eksklusif Laskar Kostan vs Kecoa"_

" _#TeamLaskarKostan"_

" _#TeamLaskarKostan"_

" _HOY KISE, NGAPA JADI GOSSIPIN GW"_

" _Gw takut sama kecoa jujur aja."_

" _#TeamKecoa"_

" _#KecoaItuStrong"_

" _1vs3"_

" _#TeamKecoa"_

" _Ehehe—maaf ya berkhianat dulu, tapi jujur aja aku kagum sama kecoa;;)"_

" _Alasan utamanya sih gara gara Kise ya."_

Kuroko hanya tepok jidat, membaca chat kiriman sang tetangga yang dikirim di waktu yang berbeda beda. Jadi, orang dengan nama Om Reo-pun tidak bisa membantunya? Kepada siapa Kuroko harus mengadu?

Aomine menelan ludah, dengan kekuatan doa _eternal_ _seme._ Aomine mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk melawan seekor kecoa demi seorang _uke_ yang menawan. Siapa tahu Kuroko jatuh hati.

Langkah pertama diambil. Kuroko melirik pemuda _tan_ yang mulai mengambil langkah. Surai biru tua menyambar sapu yang digantung di dinding kamar Kuroko. Digunakannya sebagai tameng. Matanya menatap manik biru langit, memberi kode kepada lawan bicara. Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Tangan Aomine menepuk pundak Kuroko "Izinkan aku memberantakkan kamarmu Tetsu."

"Kuserahkan padamu Aomine-kun." angguk Kuroko mantap.

Aomine melangkah perlahan, ia semakin mendekati TKP. Tumpukan buku dan tas yang sudah berantakan akibat ulah Kise.

"AAAAA!" teriak Aomine sambil mengayunkan gagang sapu.

Mata yang sedari tadi dipejamkan erat erat mulai dibuka perlahan. Tujuannya adalah untuk melihat reaksi dari kecoa yang kehidupannya sedang diusik oleh ketiga pemuda tampan yang tidak memiliki kekasih.

Tidak ada tanda tanda dari kepakan sayap dan antena panjang menyeramkan milik makhluk cokelat kecil. Jadi, dimana kecoa tersebut?

Surai biru mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar "Gimana Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda tak ada reaksi apapun. "Udah kabur kali."

"Masa sih?" Kuroko masih tidak percaya.

Tangan Kise menepuk pundak Kuroko pelan "Tidur gih, kamu kan habis sakit, Kurokocchi _._ "

Kuroko menolak "Aku gak akan tidur tenang, Kise-kun. Takut tiba-tiba kecoa jalan di kaki. Gimana coba?"

Kedua tetangganya diam ' _Sumpah kecoanya modus banget'_

"Tapi gak baik _,_ kau habis sakit lho." ujar Aomine

Kuroko terdiam. "Yaudah deh, aku nginep di kamar Kise-kun aja ya?"

Sumpah, demi jiwa raga dan hati yang telah disakiti berulang kali , saat ini hati Kise berbunyi 'Tung Talala Tung Talala Tung Talala' Mata kuning cerahnya berbinar-binar. Kapan lagi bisa dapat kesempatan tidur bersama _adik_ manis.

Aomine melirik iri, berdecak kesal. Tidak terima atas ketidakadilan dari keputusan Kuroko. "kau yakin Tetsu? Kise kalo tidur suka ngelindur loh."

"HEY!" sanggah Kise

"Ngelindurnya aneh aneh lagi."

"APAAN SIH—"

"Kalo ngelindur bisa sampe kejang-kejang di tempat tidur."

"TAU APA KAU—"

"Yang ada nanti malah kau yang gak bisa tidur."

"AOMINECCHI!"

 **.**

 **.**

Keputusan telah diambil, Kuroko dengan adil memilih untuk menangkap sang kecoa. Daripada harus tidur sama Kise yang suka kejang kejang ataupun Aomine yang sudah jelas jelas mesum.

Tangan mulus miliknya mengurut pucuk hidungnya, memikirkan solusi terbaik dalam mengusir kecoa. Walaupun hanya seekor kecoa, ia tak akan tenang untuk tidur di kamarnya malam ini. Hewan cokelat dengan antena dan sayap itu harus dimusnahkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk bersama sama ke dalam kamar Kurokocchi? Tunggu sampai kecoanya keluar sambil ngacak-ngacak kamar."pemuda kuning terang angkat bicara memecah keheningan.

Tidak ada yang mengajukan banding.

Semua mengambil gagang sapu terdekat. Dalam hitungan kelima, pemuda dengan tiga warna rambut berbeda memasuki kamar Kuroko, kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Ketiga pemuda tersebut, berhasil membuat kamar Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat lebih porak poranda. Tapi , tidak ada kemajuan dalam mencari sesosok kecoa legendaris. Sedangkan mata biru langit sang pemilik kamar sudah semakin lelah, karena efek obat.

Karena hasil nihil, mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil waktu istirahat sejenak. Sambil memikirkan solusi terbaik dalam menangkap kecoa. Kuroko memasuki kamarnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Kise mengambil ponselnya, sibuk sendiri. Sedangkan, pria _tan_ dengan perawakan kekar masih duduk terdiam di kursi dengan membebankan tangan dan kepala pada gagang sapu.

Pemuda bersurai biru mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil benda benda yang berserakan, dirinya berniat untuk membereskan kamar sedikit demi sedikit. Agar lebih mudah mencari si pembuat kerusuhan. Ponsel biru kesayangannya tidak dapat berhenti berbunyi memecah konsentrasi sang pemilik. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya kaget tempo hari, saat sedang berteduh dari hujan bersama _Kang_ Seijuurou.

Tanpa ragu lengan mulus milik Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, terbesit dalam benaknya untuk pasrah meminta bantuan kepada orang lain.

Jari lentiknya menari diatas layar ponsel, berusaha membuat panggilan untuk seseorang.

'TIIIIT'

'TIIIIT'

"Halo..?" suara lawan bicara terdengar, tanda panggilan yang telah tersambung.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu malam malam."ujar Kuroko sopan.

"Ah—akhirnya saat saat seperti ini datang juga. Jadi kau sudah mulai merasa berdebar-debar?"

"TernyataAkashi-kun hebat, cepat dalam menebak. Jadi, kutunggu sekarang di kosanku, bisa?"

"Tetsuya... Aku tidak menyangka kau diam diam agresif. Aku akan segera berangkat. Aku akan pergi kesana dengan kecepatan tinggi."

"Tidak usah terbu—" nada sambungan terputus "Halo, Akashi-kun _?_ Maksudnyaagresif itu apa ya? Yang agresif kecoa nya , bukan saya, Akashi-kun _._ "

Kuroko tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, cukup kecoa aja yang bikin pusing. _Kang_ Sei mah jangan dipikirkan dulu. Kalau datang ya syukur, gak datang , dengan terpaksa pemuda biru harus membangunkan sepupunya. Dan tidur disana hingga ia merasa aman.

Sekali lagi, kegiatan beres-beresnya terganggu oleh suara ponsel. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kegaduhan.

Ternyata sumbernya adalah _LIME._

Dan yang membuat ponsel Kuroko Tetsuya berisik adalah seorang pria dengan _display name_ ' ' dari grup Laskar Kostan

Grup kost-an nya berisi hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah pembuat tubuhnya ada dua orang. Lebih banyak,lebih berisik tentunya.

 _Muhammad Reo: "#TeamKecoa"_

 _Muhammad Reo:"Wooo apaan laskar kost-an nyerah wooo. #KecoaItuAbsolut"_

 _: "#TeamLaskarKostan"_

 _: "#LaskarKostanMoalMundur"_ **(arti: Laskar Kostan Tidak Akan Mundur)**

 _: "Bilang aja Om pengen ikutan tarung."_

 _: "Dasar kurang jantan , berani nya di kamar mulu."_

 _Muhammad Reo: "Wah, mulai ada ejek-ejekan dari tim Laskar Kostan pemirsa. Saya makin yakin kalau Kecoa yang bakalan menang."_

Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan beberapa detiknya untuk membaca _chat_ yang jelas tidak membantu dalam misi penangkapan kecoa. Rambut biru berusaha mengintip keluar , memastikan keadaan para tetangga yang telah membantunya.

Kise tetap sibuk bermain ponsel. Aomine melamun sendiri, kemudian menyadari pengamatan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hey Tetsu. Aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu." Aomine akhirnya kembali bersuara setelah bungkam beberapa waktu.

Kuroko diam menunggu kelanjutan kata kata sang tetangga berberkulit _tan._

"Mengapa kita tidak semprot saja kamarmu dengan obat nyamuk?" usulnya

Kuroko terdiam.

Kise berhenti mengetik.

Aomine tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi melamunnya.

"Woah! Aominecchi! Tumben sekali kau pintar _ssu_! Bodohnya kenapa kau tidak dari tadi pintarnya!"

Mata _navy_ dengan lirikan tajam, cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise Ryouta.

"Aomine-kun punya obat nyamuk?" tanya Kuroko

Lawan bicara menggeleng.

"Kise-kun?"

"Tidak ada..."

 _ **'LIME'**_

Mata biru langit melirik layar ponselnya sedikit

 _Muhammad Reo: "Aku juga tidak punya."_

"Saranmu bagus namun terasa percuma, Aomine-kun _._ Nyatanya tak ada yang memiliki obat nyamuk dan toko buka selarut ini." Jawab Kuroko sambil memperlihatkan jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam.

Pemuda biru menghembuskan nafas asal, memutuskan untuk menunggu bantuan datang. Karena waktu tentu saja terus berjalan, dan sebentar lagi sudah hampir tengah malam.

Langkah kaki terdengar samar samar, memecah keheningan diantara _Mas_ Mine, Kak Kise dan Kuroko. Takut takut ibu kost galak tercinta bangun dari mimpi indah karena teriakan ketiga lelaki perkasa malam malam. Tidak sesuai ekspektasi, namun diluar dugaan. Lelaki bersurai merah menyala dengan mata senada muncul dari balik pintu.

Aomine tercengang, kaget seorang siswa cerdas dan kaya raya bisa menjejakkan kakinya di kost-an yang alakadarnya. Sedangkan Kise menatap tak suka, tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya dalam tingkat 'seberapa _hitz_ -nya kamu?' Sedangkan Kuroko lega.

"Loh, Tetsuya. Kok banyak orang?" tanya Akashi kebingungan "Padahal di telpon kau agresif sekali."

Kuroko menatap bingung "Lah. Yang agresif bukan aku."

Akashi bergidik ngeri "Aku tidak mau dengan sembarang orang loh."

"Apa sih Akashi-kun?" ujar Kuroko heran "Itu, kecoanya agresif sekali. Aku mau menyewa jasa—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimat, mulut Kuroko sudah ditutup dengan tangan milik Akashi "Permisi dulu semuanya." Ujar sang pemilik surai merah sambil menggiring Kuroko jauh jauh.

"Akashi-kun! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimat!" mata biru menatap tak suka , setelah dibawa jauh jauh dari area kost-an kemudian baru dibiarkan bicara "Aku sudah melihat kartu nama Akashi-kun! Sebagai, kepala, apa itu direktur atau apalah."

"Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Itu semua kesalahpahaman, aku bukan petugas. Aku ini pemiliknya! Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal!" jawab Akashi.

"Lah , udah bilang. Akashi-kun, main putusin sambungan telpon aja. Lagian ide Akashi-kun bagus juga. Bikin jasa pembasmi kecoa. Bolehlah jadi pelanggan pertama."

"Gak gitu."

"Bisa aja gitu."

"Gak."

"Bisa."

Mata milik Akashi sudah mulai kedutan menahan emosi "Ya sudah bisa. Kubantu mengusir kecoa. Tapi tidak gratis."

"Aku bayar" jawab Kuroko mantap

Senyum miring muncul "Aku menginap satu malam dikost-an mu. Tanpa membayar. Sepakat?"

"Oke. Sepakat." Suaranya lebih latang dari sebelumnya.

Akashi tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk kost-an si pria biru muda.

"Apartemenmu lumayan." Suara Akashi memcah hening

Alis bertaut heran "Apartemen?"

Akashi terkekeh kecil "Ya, biar namanya lebih berkelas sedikit." Kini ia sudah mencapai pintu kamar Kuroko. Aomine dan Kise masih duduk dengan posisi yang sama "Ini seharusnya dibayar mahal karena seorang pemilik jasa pembasmi kecoa yang bertindak, bukan petugasnya." Ujar Akashi sambil melipat kaus panjangnya hingga sikut.

"Aku tidak ikut masuk." Tutur Kuroko

Dengan mengabaikan kalimat pemilik kamar, Akashi masuk kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kuroko. Tak lebih dari satu detik, pintu terbuka. Kuroko , Aomine dan Kise disuguhi pemandangan pria tampan memegang kecoa dengan santai. Ini baru lelaki tulen. Sekali lagi pemilik surai merah mengabaikan tatapan dari penghuni kost-an dan dering pesan masuk dari HP Kuroko dan berjalan keluar area kost-an.

" _Sasuga_ Akashi. Ini mutlak dia akan mewarisi Akashi Corp." Aomine berdecak kagum "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan seberani itu."

"Tentu saja dia berani, dia pemilik jasa pembasmi kecoa, Aomine-kun _."_ Jawab Kuroko

"Ehem" dehaman dari balik pintu terdengar. Aura mengerikan menyeruak keluar "Tetsuya, kau sudah janji tidak mengatakan itu." Senyum terhias diiringi aura gelap.

Kuroko tidak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi "Aku _Khilaf"_

"Kau bayar dua kali lipat malam ini"

"Aku benar benar _Khilaf_ "

"Ayo masuk kamar, kecoamu sudah tidak ada" senyum dan aura gelap masih bertahan di wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou. Sedangkan, penduduk kost-an hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan Kuroko esok hari.

"Kamarnya berantakan. Kubereskan dulu, Akashi-kun di luar saja."

"Nantinya akan berantakan lagi. Ayo masuk saja." jawab Akashi sambil menarik lengan Kuroko lalu mengunci pintu kamar tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' kepada penghuni kost-an lain.

Sementara HP Kuroko tidak berhenti berdering tanda pesan masuk dari 'Laskar Kostan' berbunyi #TeamLaskarKostanWin berkali kali.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ (Jangan di close, masih ada epilog) ~ YOSHAAA~ (Jangan di close, masih ada epilog)~**

 **AKHIRNYA UPDATE. TAPI BUKAN UP CHAPTER HORODAC ATAU THE DIFFERENCE ;;( Oneshot yang dibuat dengan sangat nyantai. Dan ff ini sudah diketik dari 6bulan lalu.. tralalalala~~~ Selamat menikmati humor recehku. Semoga komedinya dapet, hehe. Akakuro nya gak anu sih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak insiden kecoa di kost-an. Kuroko dan Akashi mulai bertukar pesan semenjak kejadian itu.

Malam ini, semua anggota Laskar Kostan mengerjakan tugas di balkon seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya, yang ada di luar hanyalah Kuroko, Aomine dan Kise. Yang berbeda, Mayuzumi sekarang akan ikut bergabung belajar bersama. Namun, sepupu Kuroko tersebut sedang pergi membeli galon.

Langkah terdengar, sudah pasti Mayuzumi yang keluar. Benar saja, surai abu muncul dari balik pintu membawa galon. Dibarengi dengan ibu kost super galak, guru sejarah legendaris di sekolah, Riko Sensei.

"Lagi apa?" Riko Sensei basa basi

Kuroko mengambil lap galon "Ganti galon, sensei."

"Waktu kemarin kemarin, kata tetangga ada ribut ribut disini. Ada apa?" tanya Sensei penuh selidik

Penghuni kost-an gelagapan , akhirnya Mayuzumi angkat bicara "Ada kecoa sensei."

"Ih tibang kecoa, laki laki masa takut kecoa. Alay ah." Ujar Sensei sambil menghilang dari balik pintu.

Semua membuang nafas lega, karena bisa menghindari omelan Riko Sensei yang super pedas. Mayuzumi yang tidak ikut-ikutan pada insiden Kecoa. Cuma bisa baca lewat LIME. Akhirnya bisa mengerti garis besar ceritanya.

Kuroko masih belum berhenti mengelap galon, melihat sosok hitam terbang terheran heran "Kak Mayu. Malem malem kok ada kupu kupu ya."

Mayuzumi menyipitkan mata untuk mengamati lebih detail "Dek, yakin itu kupu kupu?"

"Iya." Jawab Kuroko sambil memasukan pompa air ke dalam galon "Emang apa?"

"Kecoa dek." Ujar Mayuzumi tenang.

Aomine dan Kise menatap kaget ke arah Mayuzumi. Kuroko ganti menyipitkan mata.

"Kak." Ujar Kuroko tanpa mengganti posisi "Itu beneran kecoa"

Aomine dan Kise berdiri secara spontan , menutup kamar Kuroko dan kamar masing masing yang terbuka.

"Percuma, kamarku ventilasinya bolong." Jawab Kuroko

Aomine, Kise mengambil sapu terdekat. Sedangkan Mayuzumi menekan tombol Hpnya

"Sei, ada kecoa lagi di kamar Dek Kuroko, sini bantuin lagi" tutur Mayuzumi santai

Semua penduduk kost-an berganti ekspresi tenang, hanya Kuroko yang tegang kemudian membuang nafas asal. Malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang lagi bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
